


Every little thing she does is magic

by Secretalphabets



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Female Harry, Female Louis, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Genderswap, Girl Direction, cisgirl!Harry, cisgirl!Louis, harry just really loves louis, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretalphabets/pseuds/Secretalphabets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I just really, really love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry gets emotional because she just loves Louis so much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every little thing she does is magic

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first larry fic, sorry it's only short. I hope you enjoy! (^_^)

“That should be a red card!” Louis shouts at the tv. Harry laughs at how worked up she gets over football. It’s cute.

Harry’s hand runs up Louis’ leg and their hands lace together. Instead of watching the game (which she was finding boring anyway), Harry watches Louis in awe as she stares intently at the screen. She wonders how she got so lucky, because Louis is _beautiful._

Harry loves the way Louis’ eyes sparkle when she talks to her, and the way they crinkle when she laughs. She loves the dimple in her cheek when she smiles, showing off her perfect teeth. And her lips. Harry _loves_ Louis’ lips, of course she does. They’re so soft, so pink, so _kissable._

“Have you done?”

“Huh?” Harry clears her throat. “What?”

“Have you done staring at me?” Louis smirks, but her eyes never leave the screen.

The younger girl feels her cheeks quickly heat up as she shifts her gaze from her girlfriend’s smiling lips. “Uh, I think so.”

Louis’ eyes finally cast away from the tv screen, as the final whistle is blown. “Good.” She murmurs, and leans up to capture Harry’s lips in her own.

“They played well then?” Harry thinks out loud.

“Yeah, they won three, nil.” The dimples in Louis’ cheeks show and Harry goes all warm inside.

“That’s good then.” The younger girl rubs her nose against Louis’ jaw line, before nuzzling her head into the crook of her girlfriend’s neck.

“Are you tired, boo?” Louis kisses Harry’s head and slowly runs her hand up and down her arm.

“Why’d you ask?”

“Well, you’re just being so... cuddly.”

Harry pouts. “Is a girl not a loud to cuddle her girlfriend whenever she wants?”

“It’s not that,” Louis twists a piece of Harry’s hair, which was tickling her collar bone, around her finger. “It’s just, you never really cuddle, unless you want something, _or_ you’re tired.”

Louis was right. Harry never really was a cuddling person, she likes her own space, and she was usually super sickly sweet towards Louis when she wanted something. But this time she didn’t want anything, and she wasn’t really that tired.

“I just...” Harry pauses and buries her head further into the crook of her girlfriend’s neck. “I just really, _really_ love you.” She mumbles feeling slightly embarrassed.

“That’s cute Haz, but I’d like to think you realised that _before_ we moved in together.”

Harry rolls her eyes. “Of course I did Louis. But it’s just… you’re _drop dead gorgeous,_ and I’m just so lucky to have ever met you. I think about you every day, and you make me so happy. I have no idea what I’d do without you. You’re always there for me, and if I’m in a bad mood, you always make me feel better. You have put up with me on my worst days Lou, and honestly I don’t know how I survived before I met you. I just really, really love you.”

Louis finds herself biting her lip, to prevent her from becoming a blubbering mess all over Harry. “That’s the cutest thing anyone has ever said to me.” Louis smiles. “I love you so much Harry.”  
  
Louis cups Harry’s cheek, pulling her in for a kiss. “So, so much.”


End file.
